1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckling device, and in particular to a buckling device employing a high flexibility material as the elastic portion of the buckling device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Masks, such as goggles, diving mask or other devices that cover the face of the wearer, and diving fins are commonly used with many water activities. In general, the mask and the diving fin both have a buckling device and a belt. The wearer adjusts the length of the belt based on the size of the wearer. After the belt is adjusted, the buckling device secures the belt and the belt winds around the wearer.
FIGS. 1A to 1C show a conventional buckling device 1 comprising a body 11, a snap-fitting element 12 and a restoration element 13, a first pivot 17 and a second pivot 16. The snap-fitting element 12 comprises an engaging end 15 and an opposite end 14. The opposite end 14 comes in contact with the restoration element 13 while the engaging end 15 engages a belt (not shown in the figures), which is bent and wound around a pivot 16. When the wearer lifts up the snap-fitting element 12, the opposite end 14 rotates inwards along the first pivot 17 (i.e., the snap-fitting element 12 in FIG. 1C rotates counterclockwise) to press the restoration element 13 and causes the restoration element 13 to deform outwards. The restoration element 12 will generate a pre-pressed elastic restoration force. The engaging end 15 will protrude upwards to disengage with the belt of the mask or the diving fin. In that instant, the wearer can adjust the length of the belt based on the size of the wearer such that the mask or the diving fin can be secured according to the size of the wearer. When the wearer exerts a force onto the opposite end 14, in most cases, the restoration element 13 must be of sufficient strength due to the integrally formed restoration element 13 and the body 11, and because of this, the material of the restoration element 13 does not have sufficient flexibility. Thus, the wearer cannot swiftly disengage the snap-fitting element 12 outwards, and the wearer requires some strength to adjust the belt. The restoration element 13 may not have sufficient flexibility and after repeated use of the restoration element 13, the material of the element 13 may become fatigued or fragile.
FIGS. 2A to 2C illustrate another prior art buckling device 2. The buckling device 2 comprises a body 21, a snap-fitting element 22 and at least one push portions, wherein the least one push portions are two push portions 24. The body 21 comprises a pivot 26, a belt for a mask or a diving fin, etc (not shown) which is adapted to bend around the pivot 26. The snap-fitting element 22 comprises a snap-fitting protrusion 23 and an engaging end 25. The two push portions 24 are disposed onto the two lateral sides (as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B) of the snap-fitting element 22 along the axial direction of the pivot 26. The engaging end 25 is disposed at one lateral side of the snap-fitting element 22 which is closer to the pivot 26, and engages the belt (not shown) winding around the pivot 26. The snap-fitting protrusion 23 of the snap-fitting element 22 is engaged at a hole formed on the body 21 such that the snap-fitting element 22 acquires a restoration force.
When the two push portions 24 are simultaneously subjected to inwards pressure, the two sides of the snap-fitting element 22 are forced to protrude outwards, and the gap between the engaging end 25 and the belt of the mask or the diving fin, etc increases. In that instant, the length of the belt can be adjusted based on the size of the wearer, and the belt winds around the wearer such that the mask or the diving fin is comfortably fastened onto the wearer. When the wearer releases the push portion 24, the snap-fitting element 22, as a result of the restoration force of the snap-fitting protrusion 23, returns to its original position and forces the push portion 24 to also return to their original position. Similar to the above-described buckling device 1, the snap-fitting protrusion 23 and the snap-fitting element 22 are formed integrally. As a result, the buckling device has to have sufficient strength and hardness to engage with the belt. Thus, if the material of the snap-fitting element 23 is too hard, it does not have sufficient flexibility, which will cause that the snap-fitting element 22 can not be pushed out swiftly by the wearer. This will cause the wearer in the course of adjusting the belt to use extra strength to push the snap-fitting element. In addition, after the snap-fitting protrusion 23 of the conventional buckling device 2 is used repeatedly, the snap-fitting protrusion 23 will become fragile and may break. Thus, when the belt is engaged, it does not have a sufficient engaging force, and the engaging end 25 and the belt are not securedly fastened. If the belt is dislocated, the wearer may face safety problem to his life.
In view of this, it is desired in the art to provide a buckling device that can be controlled swiftly, and provide firmer engagement and prevent the problem of fatigue and fragility.